Moving On
by yodoggjdoggindahouseyo
Summary: Calvin is now 12 going on 13 and os moving to a new city where changes will occur that last forever. R&R please!!
1. Moving On

Moving On  
  
This story takes place when Calvin turns 13 years old, he managed to make it to junior high but things dramatically change in Calvin's life when Calvin's family moves. R&R please!  
  
Hobbes lay deep in a cardboard box in Calvin's room. He was crammed between other toys Calvin once cherished, but no toy was cherished more than Hobbes was. Calvin was much older now. He was in Middle School, and still hasn't made any friends. People always thought he was "weird" and "gross" so nobody hung out with him. Some kids even called him cruel names. Calvin would come everyday and watch T.V. and put off his homework until the last minute. Somehow Hobbes had lost the magic he once had when Calvin was a little boy. Calvin was in his room now; he was cramming information at the last minute for a test he had for the next day, as usual.  
  
"Honey," cooed his mother as she opened the door to his room a crack "I have some important news."  
  
"What?" moaned Calvin. He couldn't care less about the news his mother was about to deliver.  
  
"You're father has his job transferred to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. We're going to have to move." She said sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Calvin. He was shocked but nether the less happy.  
  
"It's pretty sudden," continued his mother "so we're going to move in 2 months. Maybe you should get your stuff organized into things you want to keep and things you want to throw away."  
  
Calvin didn't respond. He couldn't continue studying; he sat on his bed, staring blankly into space imagining what Philadelphia was like. He learned about it in History class. That's where the Declaration of Independence was signed and where Benjamin Franklin discovered electricity. He was relieved that he could finally leave his Middle School. He hated practically every soul who went to that school. He collapsed on his bed he was exhausted after thinking of how wonderful Philadelphia would be.  
  
The next morning was average. Calvin ate his usual "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs" while his father ate his bowl of pasty oatmeal. Mom was still preparing her breakfast.  
  
"Hey Champ." Beamed his father "Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Calvin with a mouth full of sugar cereal.  
  
The bus was at the bus stop, honking for Calvin. The driver knew he was always late. Calvin sprinted out the door with hardly a goodbye to another day of boredom and spite. Upon his return, Calvin raced to his room instead of racing to the television. He began to sort out his toys that he was going to bring to Philadelphia with him. He found a orange tail with black stripes. He dug violently until he saw none other than Hobbes.  
  
"Hobbes!" Calvin exclaimed as he held Hobbes close to his chest. Memories of Hobbes poured into his mind all at once. Hobbes was his first and only friend. Tears began to build in Calvin's blue eyes. The years with Hobbes were the best of his life.  
  
Hobbes did not respond. Calvin stared at Hobbes in horror. He wasn't responding. He's a stuffed animal now, nothing more. Calvin concentrated on what his imagination was like as a 6-year-old child. Calvin started to think like he did as a boy and magically, Hobbes lifted his head and uttered the words,  
  
"Calvin! My friend!"  
  
Calvin and Hobbes were reunited. Calvin now had a friend. Things took off from there. After school they would play Calvinball, baseball, football, and plot against Susie Derkins in the G.R.O.S.S. clubhouse.  
  
Finally everything was packed and it was time to move to Philadelphia. The family piled in the car, and drove off onto the interstate with the moving van close behind. Calvin silently said goodbye to all his childhood memories. He said goodbye to the woods, Susie, Rosalyn, the clubhouse, and even Moe. Calvin cuddled next to Hobbes as a single tear streamed down his face.  
  
Please Review!! Any ideas or suggestion are welcome. Trust me, many new thing will happen to Calvin in Philadelphia. It will change Calvin's life forever. 


	2. Arrival

Arrival  
  
Calvin is now moving to Philadelphia, which happens to be where I live, only a block and a half outside of Philly. Maybe Calvin can be my neighbor! I will be using actual places in Philly so nobody be offended if it's like your street of something. OK here goes.  
  
Calvin's father pulled onto 75th street, there were long, tan brick buildings going all the way down the street. These row houses are nicer that the ones down town, but it will never compare to his old home. There were some black families sitting on there porches, giving Calvin's family curious looks as they unpacked their belongings. Calvin carried in a box labeled Calvin's toys, and entered the home. It was dark and musty; it had a stench of sweat.  
  
"This looks like a good fixer-upper." Chuckled Calvin's mother, Calvin could tell that she didn't care for the home at all.  
  
Calvin sighed and carried his box into his new room. It was smaller than his old room; it had ugly mustard-colored wall paper and a fanlight that rattled when it was turned on. Calvin also noticed a family of cock roaches in the corner.  
  
"Eww! This house is disgusting!" remarked Hobbes as he made a face.  
  
"Your telling me," groaned Calvin "Mom will have me helping her clean for hours!"  
  
Finally all the boxes were in there house, Calvin's mother instructed him to take a walk and make some new friends, and to leave Hobbes home. Calvin was relieved to finally escape from that dingy house. But the air outside was smoggy and had an odor that smells of petrol. He saw some kids with clothes that were humongous for their size. Calvin passed a basketball quart where many kids his age were scuttling to get the ball into the hoop. A boy with braided hair approached him.  
  
"Hey, you new?" the stranger barked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Calvin." He said timidly.  
  
"I'm Van Tay, wanna play some B-ball?" he shouted.  
  
Calvin only played basketball in gym class, and he was very poor at it, he really wanted to have his first human friend, so he agreed to play. As he predicted, Calvin did terribly, but the other boys seemed to have a good attitude and gave some tips on how he could improve. Calvin was so happy that kids his own age were finally being sociable with him.  
  
Finally, everyone became weary and decided to go home.  
  
"What school are ya goin' to?" asked Van Tay as he slapped him on the back.  
  
"Um, I think it's called Masterman." replied Calvin hesitantly.  
  
"Same!" Van Tay exclaimed "Cuz my momma don't want me going to some thug school." he continued "Meet me outside of da front steps, kay?"  
  
"O.K." Calvin said nervously.  
  
Calvin entered his new home and curled up in hid soft, familiar bed. He was never exposed to a culture like this and it will take a lot of getting used to. He hated basketball, in fact he hated almost all physical activities unless it was with Hobbes. Hobbes entered the room.  
  
"I miss home." He stated with a sorrowful look on his face.  
  
"Me too," Calvin whispered "but I think it will get better."  
  
"School is starting soon, you know." Hobbes said.  
  
"I know, but it can't be any worse than my old school." Calvin mumbled.  
  
"See any hot babes while you were out?" Hobbes said with a grin.  
  
"No, but I think I met a new friend." Calvin chirped happily.  
  
Hobbes did not respond, he simply froze.  
  
"Are you O.K.?" asked Calvin.  
  
"Yeah." Hobbes replied as he shuffled out of his room, looking at his feet.  
  
Calvin was concerned about Hobbes' behavior but he shrugged it off. Calvin had more exciting things on his mind. Like the beginning of school at Masterman. 


End file.
